A Show for Whom?
by Noodle0302
Summary: Hawke is angry with the people of Kirkwall and sets out to take her unorthodox revenge. Little does she know that she's in for her own surprise. WARNING: LEMONS! RATED M FOR A REASON! Pairings: Hawke (F) x OC and slight Hawke (F) x Arishok
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Hawke is angry with the people of Kirkwall and sets out to take her unorthodox revenge. Little does she know that she's in for her own surprise.

**Rating: ** **M **- adult sexual situations and slight language

**Notes:** This story was an answer to a DA kink meme. Pairing is Hawke (F) x OC as well as slight Hawke (F) x Arishok

**Disclaimer: **Only the OC (Lucino) belongs to me. Everything else is Bioware's. I just played in their backyard.

* * *

**A Show for Whom?**

Hawke angrily strode into the Blooming Rose after a very frustrating meeting with Viscount Dumar. The man was getting on her nerves. His inability to do anything when it came to the struggles of Kirkwall were making him less and less popular with the people of the city and Hawke despised his weakness. Not that the man had much going for him to begin with.

Hawke hated having to be his errand girl. She didn't really care that much for the struggles of the city. The only reason she involved herself was to honor the memory of her mother and for the extra money...and the qunari.

When the viscount sent her on errands to the qunari compound, Hawke gladly performed those errands with an extra hop in her step and excitement coursing through her veins. Nowhere else in the region could a woman find a more glorious display of half naked, beautifully muscled male flesh. Especially the Arishok. Now there was the embodiment of every woman's wet dreams and fantasies if ever one existed.

With images of the Arishok's body floating through her mind's eye and an inner fire heating her blood, Hawke increase her stride to Madam Lusine, the proprietress of the Blooming Rose. She had an itch that needed a thorough scratching and the proprietress had any number of suitable man meat that could help with said itch.

"Ah, Serah Hawke! How wonderful to see you again," Madam Lusine greeted Hawke as she approached. "Your patronage is always welcome at the Blooming Rose. What services may I offer you today?" Hawke smiled at the proprietress and glanced around the lounge at the men and women displaying and emphasizing their various assets.

Madam Lusine was a lot more civil to her now than the first time Hawke had entered The Rose. But then again Hawke did frequent the brothel at least once a week now. She had needs that needed to be met and the men and women of the Blooming Rose where more than willing and capable to meet those needs. The money-grubbing Madam had gotten more than her fair share of the coin from Hawke's generous coffers, especially after the deep roads expedition. She didn't mind though. She actually grew to like the sometimes crochety woman.

Normally Hawke would have taken any one of the whores present, but not today. Today she was in the mood for the kind of thorough pounding that only a few men could deliver with the right amount of violence and force needed without going overboard.

Hawke spied Lucino sitting at a table talking to some of his fellow prostitutes. She'd had the dark-haired Antivan any number of times before and knew he would give her just what she needed. He had provided her with more pleasure than she could begin to recall and hadn't even shied away from some of her more exotic fantasies. Lucino was one of her favorite men servicing in the establishment. And he was not easily embarrassed or thwarted. 'Oh yes,' Hawke thought to herself, 'he will serve my needs nicely.'

Reaching into her coin purse, Hawke withdrew the two required sovereigns plus an extra one and gave them to Madam Lusine. "I'll take Lucino today."

"Very good, Serah. I'll have one of the rooms prepare promptly and-"

"No need," interrupted Hawke. "I have something else in mind."

Madam Lusine quirked an eyebrow at Hawke. "As you wish." Hawke smirked at Madam Lusine and walk over to collect her evening's entertainment.

* * *

"May I ask where we are going, and what kind of desirous plans you have going through that beautifully wicked mind of yours, _querida mía_?" Lucino asked as they made their way through Lowtown. Hawke turned to him and gave him a small wicked grin.

"Well," Hawke replied, "we are going to fulfill one of my more recent fantasies today." She gave him a sultry look and, taking hold of his hand, quickened their pace. Lucino grinned and followed along willingly.

They made their way toward one of the farthest reaches of Lowtown. There they entered a small little secluded area that overlooked the stairs leading down to the docks. Hawke had found the place at one point when she was exploring the area and hadn't been able to get the little nook out of her mind. It was perfect _and_ hard to find. She had fantasized about coming here and getting ravished as the people below went about their business to and from the docks. She had dreamed about gasping out her orgasm just as a group of people walked by and taking immense pleasure at their discomfort and outrage.

Hawke despised the people of Kirkwall. She despised their prejudices, their petty squabbles and their seemingly inability to do wipe their own asses without someone holding their hand the entire time, much less helping. Hawke liked throwing a wrench in their systems. She liked being the cause of scandal and outrage amongst all the people of the city. The only exceptions being the elves and the qunari. Hawke had nothing against either group and in a way respected them. Besides, the elves pretty much kept to themselves in the alienage and the qunari never left the compound. She had no reason to think that they'd witness this "show".

Hawke stood in front of the small stone barrier overlooking the stairs. She watched people standing around gossiping or going about their business and grinned. 'Oh yes,' she thought. 'This will serve my needs perfectly. This is just what I want.'

Rounding on Lucino, Hawke grabbed him behind his head and roughly pulled his mouth down to hers. Catching him only slightly off guard, she started devouring his mouth with growing enthusiasm. Taking his cue from her actions, Lucino pulled her against his rapidly hardening groin and ground himself into her. They both moaned at the sensation and Hawke nipped at his lips in response. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, Lucino plundered her sweet cavern and wrestled with her tongue, silently demanding her submission. He had been with Hawke enough times to know that the usually dominate woman liked being dominated in the bedroom...or so to speak. After a few minutes of silently proclaiming his dominance, Lucino felt Hawke relax against him and submit to his will.

Hawke felt Lucino back her up against the back wall, pinning her there with his body. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his muscled chest crushed up against her aching breasts. She felt him nip his way over her jaw to her ear, teasing the sensitive lobe with his teeth, tongue and breath. The feel of his mouth licking, sucking, and nibbling at her ear sent shivers throughout her body and a fire shot straight to her core. Unable to keep her hands still, Hawke forced them between their bodies and went about unbuckling and unlacing the belt and trousers of her lover. Right as Hawke was about to pull him free of his pants, Lucino grabbed her wrists and forced them over her head, successfully pinning her to the wall. "What is your wish, _mi enchantadora_?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "What do you desire?"

Lucino trailed his lips down the side of her neck to the spot where it joined the shoulder and lightly nipped and sucked at the soft satiny skin he found there. Hawke thrilled at the feel of his mouth on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access as he licked the already reddening love bite that had started to form. She moaned and shifted her hips forward towards the impressive bulge in his pants, seeking the kind of friction her body craved. Lucino ground himself against her, catching her in just the right spot, and Hawke let out a slightly too loud moan.

He pulled his head back and stared into Hawke's eyes. They were dilated in with passion and raw desire was written on every feature of her face. Lucino ground against her one more time and then pulled the rest of his body away from her delicious heat, keeping only her wrists pinned to the wall. Hawke let out a small cry in protest and outrage at the loss.

"What is your wish?" Lucino reiterated more intensely than before.

Hawke looked over his beautiful features and wondered how he had gotten into the business of prostitution. Was he forced into it like most people were or did he come into the profession willingly? It was amazing that, with as many times she had paid for his services and as much time as she had spent in his presence, she had never before thought to ask. 'Well, I guess more pleasurable topics were taking precedence in my mind,' Hawke thought to herself. She chuckled silently at that.

Lucino cocked an eyebrow at her, a look of expectation on his face. Hawke was about to tell him what she had been thinking when she remembered he was waiting for an answer to his question. Only then did Hawke remember what she had brought Lucino here for.

"Over there," Hawke said tilting her head in the direction of the stone barrier overlooking the stairs. "I want to give them a show."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only the OC (Lucino) belongs to me. Everything else is Bioware's. I just played in their backyard.

* * *

Lucino looked to where she had indicated and gave a brief chuckle. He released her wrists and, smirking at her, held an arm out to the side indicating for Hawke to proceed. She dropped her arms back to her sides and sashayed over to the half-wall. She looked up and down the stairs to get a feel for her audience. Satisfied that the number present was sufficient enough for her needs, Hawke looked over her shoulder to Lucino with an answering smirk and nodded.

Hawke quickly looked him over as he sauntered his way over to her. Despite the fact that his belt was unbuckled and his laces undone, his pants stayed surprisingly at his hips. She could see the head, plus about three or so inches, of his erect penis sticking out of the opening. She shivered in anticipation as Lucino came up behind her. He grabbed her hips and ground himself against her bottom. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she moaned at the feel of his hardness rubbing between her clothed cheeks. Hawke could feel her own wetness between her legs and knew she was ready. She was eager to get started.

Her hands shot to the fastenings of her pants and she worked to undo them as fast as possible. As she worked, Lucino snuck his hands under the fabric of her shirt and slid them up to her breasts. He fondled them gently and could feel her nipples pebbling under his palms. He shifted his hands, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He grinned as he heard a hiss escape her lips and felt her thrust her chest forward.

Hawke's hands fumbled at her laces and she yanked at them in frustration. She looked down and cursed when she realized that they were tangled beyond hope. Ignoring the chuckling behind her, Hawke brought her foot up so she could reach the knife hidden in her boot and then sliced the last of the laces hindering her. When the chuckling grew slightly louder, Hawke glanced over her shoulder at Lucino. She dexterously twirled the knife between her fingers then sheathed it back in her boot. She quirked an eyebrow at him and let out a slight snort in amusement when he ducked his head and started kissing the nape of her neck. She could feel his smile against her skin even as he kissed her and she smiled in turn.

Hindrances gone and goal back in sight, Hawke dropped her pants to her knees and leaned forward, placing her palms on top of the stones in front of her. She turned her head and looked back at Lucino over her shoulder again. Giving him a saucy look, Hawke wiggled her bottom in invitation. Lucino gave a brief chuckle and shook his head at her antics. She heard him whisper something she didn't understand in Antivan as he lowered his pants enough to pull his full length out.

Hawke shivered again in anticipation at the sight of his hard throbbing length. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan when she saw Lucino's hand move to his shaft, give himself a few practice pumps, and close his eyes in ecstasy. She must have made a small sound because Lucino's eyes shot open and he grinned at what she could only assume was raw desire written all over her face.

His hand strayed forward and Hawke spread her legs as wide her pants would allow her. They both moaned at the feel of his fingers sliding over the wetness of her folds. He slid his hands forward a little bit more and gave her sensitive bud a tweak. Pleasure shot straight to her toes and Hawke gave out a small gasp. She arched her back and pushed herself closer to his hand.

At the sound of an outrage gasp below, Hawke whipped her head around to see a group of women pointing at her and whispering behind their hands. She winked at them and gave them an evil grin, but before she could say or do anything more, she let out a loud gasp as Lucino grabbed her by the hips and unceremoniously shoved his full length into her weeping canal. She could feel him in the deepest reaches of her body and Hawke gloried in feeling of fullness.

Pretty soon all thoughts for the people below left her mind as Lucino started pounding away at her. It was hard, fast, and rough just the way she liked it and she met him thrust for thrust. Hawke held on to the ledge and moan her pleasure aloud. The heady feeling of Lucino stretching her and pounding away at her flesh was sending Hawke rapidly closer to orgasm. She was losing control and was moaning and gasping out her pleasure to the world around her. Lucino was relentless in his pace. Being a prostitute gave him amazing strength and stamina. Just when she thought she could hold off the end for a little bit longer, Lucino reached around and pinched her swollen bud. Pleasure coursed through her body and Hawke groaned her orgasm to the skies, her muscles rippling and weak from the release.

Not completely done with her, Lucino slowed his pace and continued pumping in and out of her body. He was letting her recover and silently informing her that she had another bout coming. Not for the first time during their encounters, Hawke marveled at his endurance.

Remembering the people below, Hawke dropped her head to see the results of their performance. She was pleased and not at all surprised to note that the group of women from the beginning must have stormed off in outrage at some point during the show. 'How utterly predictable,' Hawke thought. What _was_ interesting to note was the reactions of the other people below.

Some of them were behaving like the group of outraged women and storming away in disgust. Others were walking away quickly, hiding their faces with embarrassment at having witnessed such an act. A few were looking on from the shadows, intrigued and probably wondering whether or not there would be an act two. And still even fewer people were looking on at the display in unbridled lust, probably wanting to join in. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw Isabela's face among that small number.

Hawke smiled and winked at her friend, acknowledging her presence. Isabela smirked up at her and seemed to settle in for the rest of the show. She quirked an eyebrow in question at Hawke. 'Probably waiting to see if she will be invited up,' Hawke thought to herself. She was just about to shake her head in refusal of her friend's silent inquiry, when a flash of red caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Hawke turned her head in that direction and her entire body froze at the sight that greeted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only the OC (Lucino) belongs to me. Everything else is Bioware's. I just played in their backyard.

* * *

Standing off to the side a bit, concealed in the evening's shadows, stood the Arishok, arms folded across his broad chest. He struck such an imposing figure that Hawke wondered how he went unnoticed among the citizens of Kirkwall. 'What is he doing just standing there?' Hawke thought to herself in growing horror.

Just then Lucino gave a forceful thrust to remind Hawke that he was still there and they were still "performing". Pleasure rippled out from her center and Hawke let out a gasp in response. Her eyes sought those of the Arishok's to see if he had been and still was a witness to the performance that wasn't supposed to be meant for him. His eyes bore into her own and Hawke shivered as embarrassment and an unexpected intense pleasure shot down her spine. Her muscles clenched around Lucino's shaft and he started thrusting a little more forcefully in response.

Hawke couldn't tear her eyes away from the Arishok. Even as Lucino continued to plow his way into her, she continued to hold the Arishok's gaze. She watched as he dropped his arms to his sides and exposed his chest to her greedy eyes. That same chest that Hawke had fantasized about running her hands and tongue over. All those dips, lines, and valleys had begged to be licked and Hawke felt her mouth watering just thinking about it. She darted her tongue out and ran it along her bottom lip. Her eyes rose back to the Arishok's and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape.

His gaze seemed to have intensified and Hawke felt an answering spasm ripple through her core. At a particularly hard thrust from Lucino, Hawke couldn't hold back the sound anymore and a loud gasp escaped her lips and traveled along the corridor. She knew the Arishok heard it because he gave a slight twitch and if she hadn't been watching him so intently she wouldn't have even noticed.

Hawke felt her love juices flowing down her legs. She couldn't believe how turn on she was by all of this. The Arishok's dark gaze never straying from her as another man forcefully took her from behind. Even she hadn't been that creative in her fantasies. 'I guess that's because the Arishok was always in Lucino's place in my fantasies,' Hawke thought to herself. As that image bounced around in her mind, Hawke felt herself clench again around Lucino and coat his pounding shaft with a new wave of moisture.

Just then Lucino reared back and smacked her hard across her ass. Hawke lurched forward as the startling co-mingling of pain and pleasure rippled through her body. She cried out at the unexpected ecstasy. Again his hand ripped forward and he smacked her even harder this time. And again Hawke cried out in pain and pleasure.

She noticed that the Arishok had clenched his fists in what she could only assume was restraint. Restraint from what she couldn't even begin to fathom. Pleasure seemed to be taking over her existence. She didn't know what was at the end of all this but, Oh Maker!, she hoped she would come out of it unscathed. Still her gaze remained locked with the Arishok's, his dark, heavy stare increasing her pleasure exponentially.

Wave upon wave of pleasure seemed to rock her body and Hawke felt like she was drowning in them. Her hands were clenching at the stones in front of her, her fingers digging into the mortar, in a vain attempt to keep herself floating away. She knew her nails might be cracking and breaking but she neither felt it nor cared due to the overwhelming pleasure raging through her body. She couldn't seemed to catch a deep enough breath to sustain herself.

The steady crush of the waves were lifting her higher and higher until finally, like a tsunami, her release crashed over her and swallowed her whole. The heavens seemed to reach down to her and pull her toward them. Hawke knew the only thing keeping her grounded was the unwavering gaze of the Arishok. She knew if she lost his gaze she would loss herself forever and she didn't want that to happen. Her limbs stopped working for her and she had no idea how she remain upright. Her mind and body knew nothing but pleasure.

Very slowly and very gradually she began to come to her senses and recover her composure. Her ears were ringing and her throat was sore from the scream that must have been ripped from her lungs. Her eyes swept over the Arishok. His fists were still clenched, as well as his jaw, and he seemed to be breathing a little more rapidly than normal. She also noted that his eyes seemed to be just a little bit darker than before. Hawke was glad to note that he was not completely unaffected by what had been, by her standards, the most intense orgasm ever.

Only then did Hawke remember the man standing behind her. She felt guilty that she had not seen to his pleasure during the whole escapade and especially during that last part when she had forgotten about him completely. Hawke felt his rapidly softening member retreating from her body and realized that he must have reach his release as well. She didn't feel quite as guilty then. When Lucino pulled the rest of the way out of her, Hawke felt a hot rush of their combined fluids slide down her thighs and smiled.

She reached down and pulled her pants back up then turned around to face her partner in crime. He was just finishing buckling his belt. Hawke smiled sweetly at him then stretched up to give him a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth. "Money well spent, I'd say." She grinned at Lucino.

He let forth a burst of laughter at her words. "I'm sure our actions have charmed the entire city, _corazón_. No doubt the bards will be singing our tale and the good people of Kirkwall will try to avoid this corridor at all cost from now on." They both busted out laughing at that.

"Still," Hawke said chuckling, "we should leave before the guard arrives. Which, knowing Aveline, I'm surprised they haven't gotten here by now."

They looked at each other and chuckled some more, imagining Aveline's red face when news got around to her. When their laughter slowly died out, Hawke stretched up and gave Lucino one more lingering kiss. Unbeknownst to him she slipped five more gold sovereigns into his pocket. She had no doubt he would know who the money came from. With a soft 'Thank you' and a parting wave she sent Lucino on his way.

Hawke returned once more to the waist-high stone barrier and let her gaze sweep the area. Her eyes automatically sought out the space where the Arishok had been standing, dreading and yet hoping to find him still there. The spot was empty. Hawke let out a sigh and scanned the rest of the area. She could only see about three or four people making their way away from her. Other than that the area seemed clear. She had no doubt that the story of her vulgarism and daring would be heard by everyone in the city within the hour.

Hawke grinned. "Money very well spent indeed," she said aloud.

"I'd say."

Hawke's head whipped to the side where the source of the voice had come from. She wasn't that surprised when she saw Isabela leaning against the wall watching her. However, she was surprised when she saw Varric leaning against the wall next to her, matching grins painted on both of their faces. She didn't know when Varric had gotten there but she hoped he hadn't been standing there for long. 'Although, nothing ever happens in this pustule of a city without Varric hearing about it first,' Hawke thought to herself. It was probably too much to hope that he hadn't witnessed too much. But then again he didn't need to see much to flourish the tale into some kind of grandiose tragic or romantic story. Hawke gave a mental groan at that. Her eyes sought again the place where the Arishok stood. 'I just hope he didn't see too much,' she thought to herself.

"Come on," Hawke called down to them. "I need a drink."

She watched as they turned and made their way up the stairs towards the Hanged Man, whispering and laughing all the way. Hawke sighed. She was never going to live this one down.

Hawke glanced one last time to the place where the Arishok had been standing. She didn't know what she was going to do about him or how to begin to explain herself. She didn't even know how she was going to be able to face him after the events of today. 'Oh well,' Hawke thought to herself. 'I'll tackle that obstacle when I get there. For now I need a drink.' With that she turned on her heel and made her way to the Hanged Man.


End file.
